1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the biological control of mole crickets (Scapteriscus spp.).
2. Prior Art
The mole crickets, Scapteriscus acletus, S. vicinus and S. abbreviatus were introduced accidentally into Florida from South America, (Walker and Nickle, 1981, Ann. Entomol. Soc. Am. 74:158-163). It has been reported that there is no economical method of controlling mole crickets in the United States (Nickle and Castner, 1984, Ann. Entomol. Soc. Am. 77:450-465)]. Chemical control with insecticides has been attempted [Ismailov et al., Zashch. Rast. (Moscow) 160:32 (1981); Loutfy et al., Agric. Res. Rev. 55(1):193-5 (1977); Noguchi et al., Shikoku Shokubutsu Boeki Kenkyci, 11:23-8 (1976); Bastos et al., Fitossamidade, 2(2):57-8 (1977); Short, Down Earth, 29(1):26-29 (1973); Chari et al., Pesticides, 7(3):16-17 (1973); Vinnichenko, Tr. Kishinet, Selskehoz. Inst. 88:90-2 (1972); Vinnichenko, ibid, 66:182-91 (1971); Van Middelem et al., J. Econ. Entomol., 65(2):495- 7 (1972); Beck et al., ibid, 60(6):1517-19 (1967)] but has not proved practical because of the cost of treating an area, and the need for retreatment due to reinvasion of mole crickets from untreated areas into the treated areas.
It is known that the infective stages of certain nematodes are insecticidal to certain insects. It has been suggested to utilize various insect-parasitic nematodes for biologically controlling various insects. U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,366 discloses an insecticidal composition containing infective larvae of the nematode Neoaplectana carpocapsae (Agriotos strain for biologically controlling a wide variety of insects such as the codling moth (Cydia pomonella), the southern ironbark beetle (Dendroctonus frontalia), larch sawfly larvae (Pristophora erichsonii), Colorado potato beetle (Leptinotarsa decemlineata), cabbage white butterfly (Pieris rapae), cutworms (Persectania ewingi and Euromessoria sp.), eucalyptus sawflies (Perga affinis and Pterygophorus), the cup moth (Doratifera sp.), the autumn gum moth (Mnesampela privata) and the chrysomelids, Chrysophtharta nobilitata, C. decolorata, C. aureous, Paropsisterna nucea, Paropsis lutea and P. charybdis.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,883 describes an insecticidal composition containing nematodes having insecticidal activity against a wide variety of insects.
Serczynska [Bull. Acad. Pol. Sci. Ser. Sci. Biol., 26(2):103-6 (1978)] reports that a composition of tribunil and Neoaplectana carpocapsae (Weiser) was effective against the Colorado beetle.
Burman [Nematologica, 28(1):62-70 (1982kl)] reports on the insecticidal toxin produced by the nematode Neoaplectana carpocapsae.
Fowler et al. [Rev. Brasil. Biol., Vol. 43, pp. 789-795 (Nov. 1988); Naturwirrenschaften, Vol. 76, pp. 26-27 (1989) and Intl. Rice Research Newsletter, Vol. 13, pp. 34-35 (1988)] report on research directed toward the control of, among others, mole crickets utilizing the nematodes Steinerema feltiae.
Biosys, Inc., currently markets a product called "BioSafe,.revreaction. containing Neoaplectana carpocapsae (=Steinerema feltiae, strain All) which is said to be useful for controlling mole crickets. A disadvantage associated with this strain, however, is that it does not reproduce in mole crickets and cannot, therefore, recycle in nature.
The utilization of insect-parasitic nematodes for biologically controlling insects suffers from several other disadvantages however.
Thus, most strains of the nematode, Neoaplectana carpocapsae demonstrate little host specificity and will parasitize, infect with toxin and kill a wide variety of insects. Where it is desired to kill-only a certain or a few species of insects, most strains of nematodes generally represent a poor choice for biological control since they may infect and kill beneficial insects as well.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an insecticidal composition and a method of controlling pest insects in the Order Orthoptera, e.g., cockroaches, grasshoppers, locusts, and, in particular, mole crickets, utilizing a heretofore unknown nematode.